Happy New Years
by Jumping out of aeroplaneees
Summary: Happy New Years, Ally.
1. Party Preparations

**AN: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**If I did, Auslly would have happened already :)**

**I have a Tumblr btw: it's austinmoonmyboyfriend**

* * *

-Ally's POV-

"Ally, I don't know what to do about tonight" Austin moaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Dallas is having that party" he reminded me.

"Oh…yeah, well I'm probably not going to go" I lied.

"Why not? Are you still nervous around Dallas?" he questioned me.

"It's not that. He's into Cassidy and he's probably going to kiss her on New Years" I frowned.

"That doesn't matter Ally. What matters is that you're going to have a fun time with your friends. Come on, I'm going, Dez is going, Trish is going, that boy you met at Jimmy's party is going. Maybe he'll kiss you. He thought you were cute. You guys text. Don't let Dallas hold you back" he smiled.

"You're right, Austin. What are you wearing?"

"Well, I figured we should match because we are partners. We're doing a duet again tonight, right?"

"I guess so, I'm still not sure if I can perform as Ally Dawson"

"You can be whoever you want to, Als. It'll be fun" he laughed.

"Maybe, Austin. Well my dress is like a silvery color. It's hard to explain, do you remember what I wore to your CD release party?"

"Yeah, your party dress or whatever you call it"

"Yeah, well it looks like that, but it's silver and sparkly" I laughed.

"Alright, Als. I guess I'll wear a grey shirt and black tie?"

"Sounds good"

We walked into separate rooms to get dressed. I put on my dress quickly hoping to beat Austin, but he was already outside of my closet waiting. He told me I dressed slow and we were running late.

I love parties, but I don't. I love the atmosphere, but there's always a drunk or two, maybe even three or four tonight. I'm nervous, Austin promised me he'd beat Dallas up if he was drunk. Maybe Ethan will actually show up to the party. I haven't seen him since he bought that bass at Sonic Boom. It was a simple, hello, goodbye situation.

"Ally, let's go. What's taking so long?" he complained.

"Sorry, I can't get my shoes on" I yelled.

Austin picked me up bridal style and carried me to Dallas' party. It didn't help with my shoe situation. Sometimes Austin can be weird around me. Carrying me bridal style is completely normal, I guess.


	2. Dallas' Party

"Hey guys, you came. Wow Ally you look nice" Dallas blushed.

"Thanks, Dallas. You look nice too" I awkwardly laughed.

Austin nudged me and smiled at Brooke.

Ever since the whole Cheetah Beat thing, Austin broke up with Brooke, but they decided to get back together a few days ago.

I waved at Brooke, but she gave me a nasty look. Brooke doesn't like me. She complains that Austin spends way too much time around me and I'm trying to steal him away. Whatever, I don't like Brooke anyway.

"Hey guys" Trish smiled.

"Hey Trish! You look so pretty" I smiled.

"Thank you! Do you think Alex will like me?" she mumbled.

"Alex will think you're stunning" I assured her.

"Thanks, where's Dez?" she questioned.

"Dez just texted us saying he was late. He said something about his goldfish having depression. I'm confused by the text overall" I laughed.

Austin went over to talk to Brooke about something. I turned to face Trish for a second. When I turned my head around, Austin and Brooke were gone. So much for protecting me.

"Hey, Als. Let's get something to drink" Trish suggested.

"No alcohol"

"Duh, I was talking about soda. Plus, I need to tell you something important"

"Alright"

-Austin's POV—

"Brooke, this isn't working out" I told her.

"Why not, Austin…do you not like my scrap book?" she started to tear up.

"It's not about your scrapbook. In fact, I'm flattered you took the time to do that" he assured her.

"Then what is it?" she questioned.

"I don't like when you bad mouth Ally. She's my songwriter and my best friend. I just can't drop things with her to be with you. I really like you, but this isn't going to work out. I'm so sorry, Brooke. Without Ally, I wouldn't be this far" It hurt to say this.

"Why on New Years though? Couldn't it have waited?"

"It could have, but I wanted to get it over with. I'm sorry"

Brooke started to cry, so I got up and left.

-Ally's POV—

"Trish, I really think this is a bad idea"

"I need to get loosened up before I talk to Alex"

"Trish, alcohol is so bad for you. You're only 16, what's going to happen to our bodies when we're older? I scolded.

"Ally, it's just one drink. Go find Ethan or something"

"Alright"

I walked through the various rooms looking for Ethan. Everyone was getting drunk. People were hooking up. This is why I hate these parties. Why couldn't Austin play New York on New Year's? I don't like this at all.

I pulled out my phone to find three missed calls from Ethan, Dallas, and Austin. Funny, my three favorite guys called me.

I decided to call Ethan so I could find him, but he found me before I could ever check my phone.

"Ally!" he yelled

"Hey Ethan, I haven't seen you in a while"

"Why are you biting your hair?"

"Sorry, I got nervous. Ha ha ha ha"

"It's fine. I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Do you know Austin's girlfriend Brooke?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she keeps clinging onto me. She keeps crying about something. I haven't seen Austin since then. Could you possibly have her leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry, Ethan. Brooke wants to kill me. That's not the best idea. Go ask Trish"

"Trish is drunk…"

"Dammit. Really?" I complained.

"Yeah…I hate these parties"

"Welcome to my world" I laughed.

"I'm probably going to go home and watch a movie. I just came to check it out. Parties aren't my thing" he smiled.

"That sounds like a great plan actually"

"Well, I'm leaving. Have fun tonight. Text me. Wait, I'll text you my address, if you want to come over with Austin maybe give me a call. I'd prefer if it was just you, but hey, threes a crowd" he joked.

"Alright, Ethan. I'm probably going to find Austin, I'll text you though!

Ethan said goodbye and hugged me.


	3. Where's Austin?

I guess it's time to call Austin now to find out where he is. The ball is going to drop in less than an hour. My New Years kiss is probably not going to happen. Ethan left, Dallas is probably with Cassidy, Dez is not my type. I wouldn't even want to kiss Dez, that's just disgusting. And Austin is with Brooke. I, Ally Dawson am a loser.

I walked all through the house looking for Austin. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead, I found Brooke. I tried to play it cool and walk past her.

"Ally, I just want to let you know I don't hate you. I don't think you're an annoying bitch. I don't think you're ugly. In fact, I'm jealous of you. You're with Austin all of the time. He always talks about you. All he does is talk about his next song and how awesome you are. His career has gone to his head. Ally, you're really cool and I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"Thanks, Brooke. Have you seen Austin?"

"No, he won't answer my calls"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really need to find him. Nice chat" I walked away.

I opened almost every door in Dallas' house. I could not find Austin. I walked outside and found Austin across the street. He was sitting on my step.

"Austin, what is wrong?" I sat down next to him.

"I'm alone on New Years" he complained.

"Austin, you have me, you have Dallas, you have Trish, and you have Dez if he ever shows" I smiled.

"But, I don't have that someone special on New Years. I broke up with Brooke"

"Yeah, I know she cried onto me for a good ten minutes"

"Awkward" he smiled.

"Basically" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to Dallas' and have fun"

"What is your version of fun, Ally?" he laughed.

"Reading books and laughing at other people" I said sarcastically.

"I hate books. I have an idea" he smiled.

"What's that?"

"Let's go to Ethan's house"

"No" I yelled.

"Fine, let's go back to Dallas'" he complained.

"Awesome"

We went back to Dallas' house to find Dez and Trish talking to Cassidy about the diner. Cassidy smiled and us and continued getting drunk.

Austin turned to me and said that he's glad he's not drunk, this place is a disaster.

"He guys, the ball is going to drop soon" Ethan yelled.

"Ethan, you're back?" I questioned.

"Yes, but no. I left my wallet here. I'm just here to get it"

"See ya, Als" he winked.

"Ally, at least you have a romantic interest" Austin hissed.

"Calm down, Austin. You'll find one soon"


	4. Happy New Years!

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL MIDNIGHT" Dez yelled.

Everyone quickly scattered around the television to watch the ball drop. Austin put his arm around me like he usually did. I looked around to find all the couple getting prepared. Trish and Alex, Dallas and Cassidy especially, even Dez found a girlfriend. No, it wasn't Mindy, her name is Mariah. She's new at our school, but she's an art freak like Dez. They're perfect for each other.

"FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…" everyone yelled.

"Happy New Years!" Everyone screamed.

Austin still had his arm around me, but this time was different. Austin pulled me closer and his lips collided onto mine. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't at the same time. I wasn't even drunk and neither was Austin. The kiss wasn't even a romantic one on New Years, it was sloppy and nerve-racking.

"Guys, you can stop now" Trish and Dez yelled.

Austin and I broke apart and everyone was staring at us. I swore there are going to be pictures on the internet later. I'm so thrilled.

Austin smiled at me, but I ran off.

"Ally, wait" he yelled

I ran to the yard confused and thrilled. I don't know what just happened, but I felt something. I doubt Austin felt anything. He's my best friend. I feel so embarrassed about what happened.

-Austin's POV—

I made the best mistake of my life. I doubt Ally felt something, but I did. I know I felt something. When I kissed Brooke for the first time I felt nothing. It's weird, I think Ally is the one. She probably hates me now. I shouldn't have done that.

"Dez, can I talk to you?"

"Yeahhhhhhhhh" he slurred.

"I kissed Ally"

"Yeah, we all saw Austin…"

"What do I do?"

"Did you feel something after?"

"Yes, I did. I can't explain it, but I felt something. It wasn't vomit either"

"I have no idea. Go talk to her" Dez snapped while pouring another drink.

"Alcohol's bad for you, Dez"

"Try some, Austin. It'll loosen you up when you talk to Ally.

"No, Dez. I need to do this maturely"

-Ally's POV—

"Trish, make me a drink"

"You know, a wise woman once said that alcohol's bad for us. I know you're seventeen, but still" she said drunkenly.

"I know what I said"

"okay, okay, hold on"

Trish poured something into my cup, then she poured soda into my cup. I swore I wouldn't get drunk in my life, but after what happened I need to.

I took a sip and it felt like my throat was on fire. It's such a disgusting feeling. I saw Austin across the kitchen with a beer or two. I see he is in no mood to talk to me.

"Ally, we need to talk" he yelled.

"About what Austin?" I yelled back.

"The kiss" he yelled.

Suddenly, the whole room got quiet and looked at us.

"Fine," I took a few more sips and stumbled towards him.

"Ally, you're drunk. I'm taking you home" he smiled.

"Whatever"

He carried me into my room and sat me on my bed. He sat down next to me.

-Austin's POV—

Ally is drunk and this is a disaster.

"You're d-d-drunk" she stuttered.

"I'm actually not, I was holding Dez' beer and Dallas' beer" I laughed.

"Asshole" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm not an ass, Ally. You need to trust me, I didn't mean to upset you at all" he said.

"ugh"

"Ally, I know you felt something"

"All I feel is my throat burning and puke" she complained.

"Come here, I'll walk you to the bathroom" I smiled.

I helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. I've never done this in my entire life. Also, I'm glad her dad's out at a convention. He'd scream at her and probably me.

Ally leaned her head over the toilet while I held her hair back. I know to never let Ally have alcohol. I'm going to kill Trish for giving in.

Once Ally was done, I carried her back into her room.

"Austin you can go home, I think I'll be fine"

"I'm staying the night. I really don't trust you tipsy or drunk. You could die in your sleep"

"Fine, whatever"

"I still want to talk" I told her.

"About the kiss? Austin I felt nothing. It was just a kiss" she snapped.

"Ally, if you didn't feel anything, you wouldn't have gotten drunk, you wouldn't have been acting so weird around me, and I wouldn't be chasing after you"

"Austin, I'm not in the mood to talk about this" she complained.

"Fine, Ally. We'll talk about this when you're hungover"

I pulled a blanket over us and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight, Als. I'm here for you whenever" I whispered.

"Thanks, Austin" she mumbled.


	5. The Morning After

-Ally's POV—

I woke up with a raging headache and Austin my bed. What happened last night? I'm so confused. All I remember is that I kissed Austin and puked. I guess last night was a mistake.

Austin was curled up against my wall with Dougie the Dolphin. Ugh, Austin. Don't touch my Dolphin.

I checked my phone with four texts from Trish, three from Dallas, one from Dez, and about eight from Ethan.

"where did u and Austin go?"

"ally I mixed too much in your drink im sorry"

"ally ethan is lookifgdf for you"

"are u and asusintg doing it"

Thank Trish, you're the best.

"ALLY GET BROOKE OFF OF ME"

"ALLY PLEASE HELP ME"

"WHERE DID YOU GO"

"I CAME BACK TO LOOK FOR YOU"

"YOURE WITH AUSTIN?"

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?"

"MY ADDRESS IS 492 HARTWELL LANE"

"UGH THIS SUCKS"

Awesome, Ethan.

"have you seen my goldfish?"

Thanks, Dez.

"Ally, you and Austin are the talk of the party"

"Are you guys doing it?"

"Please not in my room, that's disgusting"

I am in no mood to answer them at all.

Austin started to stir around in bed. This is just really awkward.

"Austin, don't touch my dolphin"

"Good morning to you too, beautiful" he laughed.

"What happened last night?"

"I kissed you, you got upset over it. I carried you home, you puked and that's about it. I spent the night to make sure you were alive. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do not. Stop talking so loudly"

"Whatever, Als. I'm making pancakes"

"Austin, it's two in the afternoon"

"Yeah, well you partied hard" he rolled his eyes.

"No, my dad will be back right about now. Austin please put a shirt on this will look so bad if my dad walks in"

"I can't you puked on it"

"I am so sorry, Austin. I feel so bad about it"

"It's fine, Allycat. Just remember to wash it and give it back to me" he pulled me into a hug.

"What is going on?" Ally's dad walked into her room.


	6. Mr Dawson

"Mr. Dawson, I can explain"

"Really, Austin? Do tell"

"No, dad it's my fault" I looked at Austin. He looked like he was about to puke.

"What happened?"

"I was upset that I was alone on New Years. Trish and Dez went to a party. Austin and I were invited too, but I felt like it would be trouble if I went. There was alcohol there. So I called Austin to see if he wanted to spend New Years with me and he agreed. The television downstairs didn't work, so we watched it in my room and we fell asleep. I swear nothing happened" I pleaded.

"Why is Austin practically naked?"

"We ate bad fast food, I puked on him" I lied.

"Mr. Dawson, I am so sorry. I respect Ally. I'm so sorry that this looks really bad, but it's the truth" Austin started to shake.

"It's fine, I believe both of you. Just please let me know if Austin's staying over next time" dad grumbled.

"I doubt, Austin will be staying over anytime soon" I smiled.

"That's for sure" he walked out.

"That was awkward" we laughed.

"Alright, we really need to talk Ally"

"Fine, let's talk"

"I felt something last night, I know you did too. Ally I've liked you since I met you. It was an on and off liking towards you. Last night was wrong. All of my feelings came rushing into my head. I knew in a split second you were the one I wanted" I started to tear up.

"I felt something" I whispered.

"It wasn't the puke right?"

"No, Austin. I really did feel something"

"What does this mean…? You're my songwriter and best friend" he mumbled.

"I guess this means, I'm your songwriter and your girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Let's have a team Austin meeting" I added on.

"Yeah, before we jump into conclusions, let's do that" he smiled and pulled me closer.

"Woah, Austin, we're not together yet" I laughed.

"Whatever"

I pulled out my phone and texted Trish and Dez, "emergency meeting at the food court"

I quickly went into my closet and got dressed, completely forgetting about Austin.

"Ally, I have nothing to wear" he yelled.

"Check my bottom dresser. I have your sweatpants and shirt still"

"Why do you still have these?"

"Remember that time I spent the night at your house after the fourth of july? Rydel was away so her room was locked, so you gave me your sweatpants and UCLA shirt?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, you complained about how everything was too big"

"Yep"

"Sorry, I'm tall"

Austin quickly got dressed. We went to the food court. We looked like hot messed, but I am carefree today.


	7. Team Austin

On our way there, girls from our school were looking at us and gossiping. Austin pulled out his phone and saw that we were tagged in three images on Facebook. Thanks for taking pictures of us hooking up, Cassidy.

"Trish, Dez, hey we need to have a team Austin meeting" Austin cringed.

"What's up?" Trish said suspiciously.

"Well, uhm…uh…this is hard to explain" I stuttered.

"It's about last night…?" Dez questioned.

"Yeah…" Austin mumbled.

"I..I don't like where this is going" I added on.

"Let me guess, you guys hooked up and now team Austin is over?" Trish said sarcastically.

"No, team Austin is still here, it's about us" I said.

"What do you mean?" Dez said while shoving Mini's in his face.

"Austin and I decided that it would be better if we went out. Like if I was his girlfriend and he was my boyfriend. It's just a thought. I feel it'll be able to fix the tension between us" I said shyly.

"What tension? You're his writer, he's your singer" Trish snapped.

"I've liked Ally since I met her. I tried to stop liking her, but it's hard. Both of us felt something special last night. The tension between us"

"You" I corrected him.

"My tension between Ally isn't going to stop after last night"

"What.." Trish's jaw dropped.

-Austin's POV—

"Trish, can I talk to you alone?" I hinted.

"Yeah, Austin. Wow I'm just in shock"

"Ally, Dez, I'm sorry. We'll be right back"

I pulled Trish over towards the arcade.

"Austin, this could ruin team Austin" Trish whispered yelled.

"I know, but my feelings for Ally are at its limit right now. I feel like I'm about to bust with emotions when I'm with her. I started to really feel it after the party. You know, the one when Dallas rejected her. Ever since then, I've fallen head over heels for Ally. She's beautiful, Trish. Last night, I felt something more than a like. It was definitely love…she may just like me, but I think I love her" I whispered.

"Do what you want, Austin. Just so you know, if you guys break up…team Austin can go to crumbles" she snapped.

"Either way, I doubt team Austin will fall. I want to marry her when we're older"

"Austin, you guys are seventeen. Give it a few years. If you guys last until college, then I say propose. Just so you know, if you guys break up and team Austin is over. I'm blaming you" she mumbled.

"Blame me, but this is what I want Trish. You're my best friend and my manager, but there's something about Ally that makes me feel weak. She's quirky and just perfect. So are you okay about this?"

"I'm fine, Austin"

We headed back to the table to find Ally awkwardly staring at me.

"You okay, Als?"

"Yeah, Austin" she mumbled.

"Alright guys, well I think it's an okay idea if you guys date. Just don't let team Austin break apart" Trish smiled.

"Awesome, well, Ally and I are just going to take a walk and talk about this" I grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to find Mariah. I promised her we'd go to the movies later" Dez walked away.

"Well, I'm going back to work" Trish yawned.

I turned to Ally and put my arm around her. We walked to the beach and just talked.

"So, I guess were dating" I looked at her.

"Nope" she smiled.

"What? Why not" I frowned.

"I want to ask you to ask me out in a proper way. Maybe take me to a movie and to dinner? Something cute like that" she smiled.

"You're so demanding, Dawson, but I'll pick you up around five?" I winked.

"That sounds fine" she blushed.

"Great, I'm going to go home and get changed. See you at five"

"Sounds good, Moon"


	8. Ethan

-Ally's POV—

I walked home to get ready. I can't believe Austin asked me out for real. I feel like a 12 year old girl who just got her dream doll house for Christmas. I've never felt this way about someone in my entire life.

I walked past the park and saw Ethan.

"Hey Ally!" Ethan yelled.

"Hey, Ethan. What's up?" I smiled.

"Listen, I was wondering…"

"You're going to ask me out?" I implied.

"No, Silly. I was wondering if Austin could play my sisters 13th birthday party next week. I'm a little scared to talk to Trish because she hates me, so I'm asking you" he smiled.

"Sure, Ethan. I'll give you his number"

"Thanks, Ally. You're awesome" he hugged me

"See ya, Ethan"

That was awkward. I pulled out my phone to call Austin.

"What's up Allycat? You ready for tonight?" he sounded excited.

"Yeah, you busy?"

"Sort of, I'm about to get in the shower but what's up"

"Ethan's going to text you in a bit about his sisters 13th birthday"

"Sweet!. I'll let you know what happens" he laughed.

"Bye, Austin"

"Bye, beautiful"


	9. Awkward Family Encounters

I made it home to find dad on the couch with mom.

"Mom! You're home" I smiled.

"Hi sweetie. You look happy" she cheered.

"I have a date with Austin tonight" I blushed.

"So you guys ARE dating" dad said.

"I'm not sure, he asked me out about an hour ago. He's picking me up at five" I laughed and walked upstairs

"Have fun, sweetie…oh Lester, I just love love" mom squealed.

"Penny, I'm worried. I hope Austin doesn't hurt her" dad sighed

"Ally will be fine, they've known each other for two, almost three years" mom assured him.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Ally. It's just Austin's going to become a rising celebrity"

"Yeah, but Ally's his songwriter. They'll always be together. She doesn't have to worry about Austin sneaking around" mom scolded.

"You're right, Penny. This morning, I caught Austin in her room. I was just worried"

"If anything happened, Ally would have told me. She comes to me for everything" mom laughed.

"I guess I'm just over protective" dad said.

"You are, Lester, but Ally's almost an adult. She can make her own choices"

I was sitting on top of the step listening to their conversation. I'm so glad mom trusts Austin and I. Austin texted me and said he had the car. He's on his way.

Ugh, I'm not even dressed yet. I pulled out my phone to call Austin.

"Hey, can you like wait a minute or two…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I have to stop somewhere anyway. I'll be there in about an hour" he laughed.

"Thanks, Austin" I hung up.

I quickly jumped in the shower and blow dried my hair. Austin will be here in like ten minutes and I'm not even dressed. I ran into my room and put on my blue sundress, grey cardigan, and boots. I heard mom and dad yell that Austin was downstairs. I quickly did my makeup and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Ally. You look great" he smiled.

"Thank you" dad laughed.

"Mr. Dawson, you look great too" he smiled.

"Hear that Penny, Austin thinks I look great" he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I just love young love" mom smiled.

"Mom" I mumbled.

"Let me just get a picture of you two for my scrapbook" she ran to get the camera.

"I am so sorry" I whispered.

"Hey listen, your dad is a goofball. My parents love your dad. And I finally get to meet your mom. This is a big day for me" he whispered.

"Smile kids" mom came back with her camera

Austin put his arm around me and smiled.

"You two look so cute" mom cheered.

"Have fun, don't be late. Austin, have her home by eleven" she smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Dawson. Bye Mr. Dawson!" he yelled.

"Actually, we're having dinner with your parents tonight" mom told us.

"Oh, really? That sounds fun" Austin laughed.

"Alright, have fun, stay safe, don't be late"

Austin and I quickly ran out of the house and towards the car.

He opened the door for me and then went into his seat. We looked at each other and just laughed hysterically for a good five minutes.

"Your whole family is quirky, now I see where you get it from" he playfully punched my arm.

"Thanks, Austin. So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking about dinner, movie, and nice walk on the beach" he smiled.

"Sounds nice, where are we going?"

"Ahh, I cannot say, Ally. It's a secret"

"So sneaky, Austin" I rolled my eyes.


	10. Dinner and a Movie

We drove past the shopping center where we usually hang out. It's weird not eating at the food court.

We pulled up to La Riveria. I can't believe that Austin is doing all of this for me. I need to write this in my book.

"Austin, this is amazing" I smiled.

"Hey, last minute plans are rough. I did this all for you" he put his arm around me.

-Austin's POV—

"Bonjour, welcome to La Riveria, I'm Holland. What's your name?"

"Austin Moon"

"Ah, Moon party for two" she smiled.

She led us to our table. Everything about this was perfect. She put us outside next to the ocean. I guess my last minute plans worked for once.

"May I start you off for a drink, maybe a cocktail?"

"I'll just have water, please" Ally smiled.

"I'll have water too, thank you" I added on.

"No cocktails for me" she laughed.

I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"I'm really glad you went to the party last night" I smiled.

"I'm glad too"

"Here are your waters. Are you ready for your order or do you need more time?" Holland smiled at me.

"Ally, are you ready?" I asked.

"I think so, I'll have the baked ziti" she smiled.

"I'll have the chicken parm"

"Alright, your meal should be out shortly"

"Ally, I'm really glad you're here"

"I know, Austin, you told me" she blushed.

I can't believe I'm sitting here with the girl of my dreams having my first real date. I've been on plenty of dates before, but this time is different. I'm head over heels for Ally. This is unbelievable.

We ate dinner, I paid and we left for the movies.

On the car ride there Ethan called me, but I couldn't answer. I handed the phone to Ally.

"Hey, Ethan"

"Oh, hey Ally. Is Austin busy?"

"He's driving, sorry!"

"Well, my parents are okay for the birthday performance. How much does Austin charge"

"Well, it really depends. Can we call you back later about pricing. We're sort of busy"

"Yeah, it's fine, Als"

"Bye Ethan"

Ethan's nice and all, but he's interrupting our date.

We reached the theater around seven, but we couldn't figure out what to watch.

"How about Crazystupidlove?" Ally suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice" I smiled

"Two tickets for Crazystupidlove, please"

"That'll be 22 bucks"

We got the tickets and tried to find a seat. It wasn't too hard since the theater was empty.

"Thank you for all of this" she blushed.

I put my arm around her when the movie started.

When it was over we went to the beach and just walked around for a while.

"Austin it's 10:30. I think we need to go" she jumped.

"Alright, yeah, let's get going" we ran to the car and took off for Ally's house.

We reached her house around 10:45. I held her hand while we walked to the door.


	11. Goodnight

"Austin, this has been the best night ever. Thank you so much," she leaned closer.

"Now that this has been a proper date, I have something in the car for you" I ran back to my car quickly.

I quickly ran back with roses and a box.

"Sorry I forgot about this earlier. But these are for you" I blushed.

"Austin this is so kind of you" she smiled.

"Goodnight, Ally. I'll call you later" I leaned in a kissed her.

"Wait you never finished your sentence" she mumbled.

"Oh yeah, now that this has been a proper date, can I see you again?"

"Anytime" she laughed.

"So you are my girlfriend?"

"Goodnight Austin" she walked inside.

I walked back to my car and couldn't help but think that my life is finally getting on track. I have a record deal, I'm playing Time Square next year, and I have the girl of my dreams.

-Ally's POV—

Tonight was the absolute best. I can't believe I've known Austin for this long and it took this long for us to date. I called up Trish and squealed.

"Trish this has been the best night of my life! By the way call Ethan"

"Alright, I will tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight"

I can't wait to see Austin again, which will probably be tomorrow, but still. I'm just too excited to sleep.


End file.
